


You Already Know

by Dev_Writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Surprises, vityaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev_Writes/pseuds/Dev_Writes
Summary: Yuuri sets out to surprise the love of his life, all while planning everything right under Victor's nose.





	You Already Know

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for VityaWeek 2018, Day One: Surprises (Confessions). This was initially included in my Tumblr Drabbles, but I thought I would make it its own thing.

Yuuri peered through the glass casing that held an array of delectable treats, kneeling to get as close a look as possible. At the front of the display were truffles and toffees, tiny cakes and something that looked like marshmallows coated in shiny chocolate. So many to choose from, yet Yuuri’s mind had been made up long before he walked into the store. He just wanted to get one more look to be sure he wouldn’t have a last-second change of heart.

“A small box of the salted chocolate-covered caramels, please,” Yuuri said to the young woman behind the counter as he straightened back up.

Victor, who had agreed to tag along with Yuuri on a few errands today, looked like his mouth was watering. “Whose birthday did you say this was for, again?”

The woman finished boxing up the confections and gave Yuuri his total. “My cousin’s,” Yuuri answered as he paid. “He’s turning twenty soon, so I wanted to get him a few special things.”  Which wasn’t exactly a lie. Yuuri did have a cousin who had a birthday in a few days, but that’s not why Yuuri was purchasing the candy. “I just hope they don’t melt in transit.”

Victor kissed the top of his head, causing a blush to spread across Yuuri’s cheeks despite how often his fiancé demonstrated little acts of affection. “I’m sure your cousin will love them, melted or not.”

Yuuri smiled up at him, then thanked the chocolatier before heading out the door. He took Victor’s hand with his free one, intertwining their fingers.

“Where to next?” Victor wondered with a light squeeze of Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri hid a smirk. Victor had no idea what was going on, and it was happening right in front of him.

“The florist. We could use some flowers to brighten up the apartment.” With a glance at the sky, Yuuri noted the sun would be setting soon. He had to hurry if he wanted the timing of this to be perfect.

At the florist, Yuuri picked up a bouquet made up of roses and chamomiles and peonies. He had originally planned to also stop at the liquor store for Victor’s favorite champagne, but when he’d told Phichit his plan over the phone, Phichit warned that Victor might start to catch on at that point. Excuses could only get him so far, and Yuuri didn’t want to risk the surprise being ruined.

“Let’s take the scenic way home,” Yuuri suggested as they left the shop. He could feel nervousness creeping up on him now. He tried to keep it at bay. He had no real reason to be anxious, after all. “We haven’t taken a walk through the park in a while.”

Luckily, Victor seemed oblivious to Yuuri’s slight shift in mood. “That sounds lovely.”

Yuuri kept up casual conversation as they took their usual route through the park near their apartment, but his mind was whirring. His heart did a little jump as they approached the right turn in the path that would eventually lead them to the main road. But before the street came into sight, the park opened up into an area where a gazebo sat between two large trees. Yuuri had seen people studying in it, or enjoying some quality time with a friend, or simply people-watching. And tonight, it would transform into something entirely new.

When they rounded the corner, the sight in front of them stunned even Yuuri. The gazebo was sparkling with pale yellow and pink fairy lights, which also wound around the trees. The roof was adorned in banners of white cloth that fluttered in the light breeze. In the back, a bottle champagne sat in a bucket of ice next to a lit candle on a glass table. Yuuri silently thanked Yakov, Yuri, Mila, and Georgi for their help in setting all of this up.

Victor let out a faint gasp. When he spoke, his voice trembled. “Yuuri? What is this?”

Yuuri merely answered with a crooked smile. He held Victor’s hand again and led him to the center of the gazebo. As he set the flowers and chocolates on the table, the music of Etta James’s  _[At Last](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DElUiEgki7_I&t=NzgzMWNkNTc0ZWVhNTQ5YzUxZjM3ZjVlYTM2NzI1YmJlMjZlY2MxZCxhNTI0YWRmOGQ4MDc2NGFhYmYyYzkwMDNjZDMyMWQ1MzM5NTQzYjA0)_  began playing from behind them. Right on time. Victor turned as the first notes of the song filled the air to see a string quartet emerging from their nearby hiding place. Yuuri heard him whisper his name again.

When Victor turned back around, Yuuri was on one knee. Yuuri grinned at the look of pure love and happiness on Victor’s face. Tears had already welled in the taller man’s eyes, and Yuuri had to fight from crying, himself. He’d let his own tears flow freely, but not until he said everything he wanted to say to the man before him.

“Vitya, you already know you’re the love of my life. You already know that I’ve been head-over-heels for you since the moment I laid eyes on you. That I’m captivated by your kind heart, your contagious smile, your carefree spirit. You already know I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life by your side, wherever that takes us. But even though we exchanged rings, I never officially asked you the question  _I_  already know the answer to. So, I want to ask that question now.” Victor lifted a hand to cover his mouth, as if he was trying to keep himself from openly weeping.

Yuuri paused a moment to take everything in. He wanted this moment etched into his memory. Every bit of expression on Victor’s face, the beauty surrounding them, the sweet summer breeze. Finally he took a steady breath, gazed into his fiancé’s gorgeous eyes, and said softly yet clearly, “Victor Nikiforov, will you marry me?”

He barely got the words out before Victor responded with an exuberant, “Yes, of course!”

Yuuri kissed Victor’s ring and beamed up at him. “Good,” he whispered. Victor knelt to Yuuri’s level, and Yuuri blushed as his fiancé gently caressed his face in the palms of his hands. Then their lips met, and a jolt of electricity sparked through Yuuri’s body.

He lost track of how long they sat kissing on the floor of the gazebo. But it must have been at least the length of  _At Last_ , because another song was playing when they finally pulled apart. Yuuri wiped the tears from Victor’s face with his thumbs. “Would you care for some chocolates and champagne?”

“Always,” Victor murmured. They moved to the table, where Yuuri poured each of them a glass of the Laurent-Perrier. The candle flame flickered and stretched. Yuuri held his glass up, and Victor did the same.

“To you, my Victor. For being the best fiancé I could ever ask for.”

“And to you, my Yuuri,” Victor said with a smirk, “for never failing to surprise me.”

* * *

**Part Two: Victor**

Each time Victor thought he knew true happiness, Yuuri seemed to prove him wrong. When Victor dared to think, ‘I am the happiest I have ever been,’ Yuuri managed to bring an even brighter smile to his face, even more warmth to his heart.

Now, looking down and seeing the love of his life on one knee before him…  _This._ This is what true happiness must feel like. 

It took everything in him not to break down in tears. He dropped to his knees, almost threw his arms around Yuuri in a tight embrace. But instead, he gingerly cupped his face, gazed at him in adoration. Kissed him ever so sweetly.

As they toasted to each other, an amused and impressed smile played at his lips. Yuuri had managed to pull all of this off right under his nose, and he hadn’t once caught on. 

One of these days, Victor was going to have to surprise him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.devwrites22.tumblr.com)


End file.
